Sisters
by MysticaBellaDonna
Summary: Natasha and Skye meet the Coulsons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skye's POV

I wasn't just moved from foster home to foster home. I was moved from country to country, collecting languages as I went, so for I've lived in China, India, France, Germany, England and now Russia. I speak Chinese, Hindi, French, German, Japanese (why do I know this?) and English. I do not speak Russian.

I arrived at my new foster family's home- the Romanova's- I don't know what to expect except that they speak English. The car pulls up outside an ordinary- two storey white fence kind of ordinary- looking house. I get out of the passenger seat and collect my bags. A small backpack and a medium sized duffel bag that contain every thing that I own. I take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.

Natasha's POV

I'm pacing in front of the door waiting for the girl mum and dad are fostering to arrive. We know next to nothing about her. In excited to meet her, "мама, когда она собирае тая, чтобы добраться сюда?"

"Она должнаыть здесь вбежавшем время" mum answers.

(Mum when is she going to get here?

She should be here soon.)

Mum heads back into the kitchen to get dinner ready when the doorbell rings. I take a deep breath and open the door.

I opened the door to find a small teenager with two bags- one over each shoulder- " hi I'm Natasha, come in."

"Skye" she answered my unasked question. She walked inside, turning around to wave goodbye to the car as she did so.

Skye's POV

I watched as my social worker drove away. I turned back to the girl- Natasha I reminded myself- adjusting one of the straps on my shoulders.

"Do you want me to show you around the house or do you want some thing to eat?" She asked me in a thick Russian accent.

"Can you show me 'round?"

"Sure, follow me."

The house wasn't massive but it wasn't small by any means. It was still the biggest one I had stayed in. It wasn't very expensively decorated but the family's personality shone through making it homely.

"这个地是羌丽的" I said, slipping into my native language, Chinese.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"This place is beautiful."

"Thanks it's not much but it is home."

We finished the tour talking about meaningless things and sat down for dinner still talking.

Natasha's POV

It's been a year since Skye started living with us and we were sitting in the back seat of dad's car, talking about school. Skye has picked up Russia really quickly and can now speak fluently. Dad looked back at us, laughing at some old joke, he doesn't notice the truck coming until it is too late. Both mum and dad died in the crash.

Me and Skye were put in a foster home until six months later when our social worker asked to talk to us- "we've been offered a placement for two girls in America, this way you'll get to stay together. As you are not biologically related we would have no other option but to split you up. It's your choice."

I looked over to Skye who tilted her head in the slightest way- up to you she means- I answer "we'll would like to go."

Skye POV

"Nat, Nattie, time to wake up we're about to land."

"Whu?" She blearily mumbled.

The plane landed smoothly and soon we had collected our bags and walked over to the man holding a sign that said 'Saint Agnes Orphanage' - our new home- and headed off to our new lives in America.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Mel." I said as we pulled up into the park in lot outside a old building that looked like it could use a lick or two of paint. "We're already late!"

"I know Phil, I know." Melinda replied as we hurried through the large door that served a am entrance to St. Agnes orphanage. The corridors were deserted, but I didn't expect any different as it was Sunday morning and the children had to attend church. Well almost deserted, I headed the faint sounds of someone speaking Russian in hushed tones in one if the near empty rooms branching off from the corridor.

Melinda tilted her head, acknowledging the voice, as we entered the office to see a stern looking nun sitting behind the hard wooden desk. We began the tedious process of the paperwork to foster the two girls who had just came over from Russia. And a few hours later everything was signed and sorted. We just had to meet them. From what we were told one had been in lot of foster homes all over the world by the other had just been put in the system, they met when the girl was moved to live with Natasha and they had become very close over the year they were together before an accident 6 months ago killed both parents. They wanted to be kept together and we transferred to an American orphanage to do just that.

Mel knocked on the door we heard the voice come from earlier.

"Ready?" I whispered to my wife.

"Ready." She affirmed and swung open the door.

Inside, sitting on an old, run down sofa were two sixteen year old girls that we had just fostered. One had fiery red hair, a pale complexion and strikingly intelligent green eyes. She sat confidently with a straight back and looked excited to meet us. The other was the exact opposite her dark brown hair, Sun kissed skin and chocolate brown eyes matched with her slumping over and curling into herself, she looked at us cautiously and whispered something is quiet Russian to the girl next to her. She responded just as quietly. It was clear who was who. "Hello, my name is Phil Coulson and this is my wife Melinda May."

"Hi, I'm Natasha and this is Skye." She nudged Skye with her knee. " Nǐ hǎo." She said. They both had accents but Natasha' s was more noticeable.

"Why don't you get your bags and we can get going." I suggested, they grabbed the bags by their feet and and followed us outside and into our black suv. "Just so you know, we have three adopted kids, Clint who was adopted by us when he was seven. He's 80% deaf so he might not understand you right away and the twins , Pietro and Wanda, they're Slovakian and we adopted them after their parents died in an explosion, all of them are excited to meet you."

The car drifted into silence as we speed along the road to our house. I hoped that it would soon become home to the two girls staring out of the back windows.


	3. Chapter 3

Coulson's POV:

"Welcome to our home, girls." I said. They were quiet. They had been for some time.

"Спасибо" Natasha replied. We showed them the room we had set up for them to share.

"Спасибо" Skye said this time. We then headed down stairs.

"Clint, Pietro and Wanda should be home from school in a minuet. I'll start on dinner."

When they had settled in the living room, talking in Russian, I went into the kitchen with Melinda.

"I think we might have to learn Russian." I joked with her, "any _idea_ what Спасибо means?"

"Thank you, I think." Mel says with a smile. "They will get on amazingly well with the twins."

"I think so too."

Clint's POV:

"Dad! Mum! We're back!" Pietro shouted.

"Guys! Come here!" Dad shouted back. We followed his voice into the kitchen and found him, mum and two girls sitting there. "Guys, this is Natasha." Here he pointed to the red head. "And Skye." He pointed to the brunette. "They're the two sisters we talked about fostering."

"привет его приятно встретиться с вами ." Natasha said.

"What?" I asked bewildered, dad said they were Russian, was that Russian?

" Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Umm yeah. You too."

"I'm Wanda, this is my brother Pietro and that idiot is Clint." Wanda said pointing to us in turn before sticking her hand out for a handshake.

"I think you and I will get on fine." Skye said with a smirk.


End file.
